


Unexpected

by The_Cool_Aunt



Series: Experiments [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, John is a Saint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cool_Aunt/pseuds/The_Cool_Aunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sherlock sees the error of his ways (sort of).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

“ _Why_ do you do things like this? Are you trying to kill me?”  
  
Sherlock cocked his head and peered at John quizzically. “No,” he responded slowly, sensing that something was A Bit Not Good. “If I was trying to kill you, you’d be dead already.”  
  
John reflected on that as he bent back over his own foot. He squinted a bit, then, with the sanitized tweezers he held, he carefully withdrew a piece of glass. He dropped the tweezers on the kitchen table where he sat and grabbed the disinfectant and some gauze that he had ready. Cleaned the wound. Bandaged it. Sighed.  
  
“Not that bad,” he reported to Sherlock, who was intently watching him the entire time. “Now, let’s see your hand.” The detective stretched one pale hand out to the doctor while he re-sanitized the tweezers, then repeated the removal, cleaning, and bandaging, wrapping the heel of Sherlock’s thumb thoroughly. He sat back. Looked at the younger man. Sherlock looked back intently, puzzling out John’s expression.  
  
Not angry. Not impatient. John’s eyes flicked to the floor, helping him along.  
  
The floor. Broken glass. Right. Expectant, then.  
  
He dug the dustpan and broom out from under the sink and as efficiently as possible made the room safe to walk through again.  
  
“Better?” he queried.  
  
John smiled. “Yeah, you git. Better.”  
  



End file.
